Sanctuary
by Milieva
Summary: When Clef invites Umi to spend a week with him at his personal residence in the mountains, neither one is sure what it will mean for their relationship. Will it bring them closer or tear them apart? (U/C)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This fic started out a few different times over the past few weeks. If I am honest, it is still forming, not all the chapters are finished just yet, but it should hopefully not be horribly long. I will admit that this fic is the one Prophylactic started out as part of, so we will see how this pans out, won't we?

**Prologue**

It had been some months since Umi have convinced Clef to go with her on a holiday to the beach with her family. That fact that he not only agreed, but even acquiesced to wearing a bathing costume was enough to keep her smiling in remembrance for quite a while. She hadn't expected any sort of reciprocity, so when Clef pulled her aside, and into a vacant corridor shortly before she left Cephiro late one weekend, she was more than just a little surprised to have him ask when her next break was. Well, he actually asked when she would have more than a two day respite from her "apprenticeship" as he so often referred to school.

"I… well…" Umi stammered, wondering exactly how she's ended up with her back to the wall and him towering over her. She definitely didn't mind the towering that he seemed to enjoy doing with his new form, but at the moment it was doing many things to her insides and she was having one horrible time answering his question.

Perhaps if she distracted herself, thought about something else. Something that was not a tall, warm, gorgeous master mage looking at her with wonderfully piercing gaze, while his hands rested firmly on her hips.

"Next week?"

"Next week?" he repeated, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah. We have a short holiday. Fuu, Hikaru and I were planning to spend most of the nine days here if I our families agree to let us."

"Will your families agree?" he asked hopefully.

"I know mine will," she told him.

Her father had a business trip and her mother had plans to meet up with him part of the week which would leave Umi alone. Because of that, her mother would be more than willing to agree to let her spend the week with friends so she wasn't on her own all week., but she couldn't understand his sudden interest in her schedule, so she asked.

"Why?"

"I want to show you my home, if you'd like."

"Your home?"

"Yes," he smiled gently. "I have a house in the mountains, a few hours flight from here."

He absently motioned in the directions of said mountains as he spoke, but Umi was more fixated on the idea that he even had a house, not where it was in relation to the castle.

"I thought you lived here!" she gushed, feeling like an idiot the second the words were out of her mouth. It was like primary school all over again. When you assume that your teachers must live at the school because you only ever see them there, and when you see them being ordinary people, it's more than a little startling.

He chuckled lightly. "I've spent more time in the castle as of late, but it is not my home."

"Oh."

"So," he began again. "Would you be willing to come home with _me_ for a week and see _my_ home?"

"I'd love to," she answered happily. "Is there anything specific I should bring with me? I just bring a few changes of clothes, usually."

"Clothes would be good," he replied, with a wry smile.

"Well yes," Umi laughed. "I suppose I can't run naked around your house."

"Yes. We can't have that," his words agreed, but her flippant comment made his eyes darken in a way that made Umi's knees go weak. She felt his gaze peel the layers of clothing from her body for the briefest fraction of a moment before Clef caught his breath and turned his attention back to her eyes.

Umi swallowed hard as reality slammed back down on her. This wasn't going to be a holiday spent under her parents' watchful eyes. This was going to be her spending an entire week _alone_ with him.

"A whole week, then?"

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "If that's alright?"

"Just you and me?" she asked, her voice a higher pitch than she intended.

"My household staff too, of course," he add quickly.

Umi chewed on her as she reconsidered. It had been one thing to spend a long weekend with her parents at their beach house. There wasn't much that could have happened with how thin those walls were. Spending a week with Clef, practically alone, at his home, was a completely different creature altogether. She just wasn't sure she was ready.

The crestfallen look in his eyes at her silence, reminded Umi that this was Clef. Even if _that_ was a possibility he'd entertained, he wouldn't push her any farther than she was willing to go. She hoped she was making the right choice when she answered him.

"I'll go home with you."

The relief in his voice was palpable when he excitedly told her that he would make the necessary preparations for her arrival. He blushed all over again when she timidly kissed him and told him that she was looking forward to their next visit before running to meet her friends for their return trip to Tokyo Tower.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Well, this chapter didn't take me too long to finish. I would have likely had it up this weekend had I remembered to bring the file with me when I left my office for the weekend. But then again, I had a busy weekend catching up with old friends as we breathed new life into my old forum, Cephiro (you can find the link in my profile if you're interested in joining). I had honestly forgotten how much I love this pairing and this fandom.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Clef wasn't the one to meet her when she arrived back in Cephiro. Hikaru and Fuu had rushed on ahead to find their friends, while she hung back, expecting clef to appear and usher her away to his house for the week, but instead she was greeted by a messenger who relayed the mage's apologies. Apparently he'd forgotten there was to be a council meeting that first day, and he had arranged a transport if she still wanted to go on to his house without him, and he would meet her there when he could, or he could come collect her the following day when he was free.

The choice was hers.

It didn't take Umi long to take option one. She'd already planned to leave for his house straight off, and she didn't like the idea of having to wait to see it until he was free to take her. When she told the messenger of her decision, she was lead out a small side to a terrace where one of those flying disks, which passed as transport in Cephiro, was waiting for her.

The messenger helped her with her bag as she climbed in and sat down for the ride.

"The Master Mage requested I also give you this," the messenger said as he handed her a folded piece of paper.

As soon the note was in her hand, the dome closed over the disk, and it swooped off the side of the terrace in a graceful arc. She held her breath as it rose higher and higher. She was fine in a plane, but this being able to see everything around you as you flew never ceased to startle her. Hoping for a little distraction, Umi glanced down at the paper in her hand.

It was likely a quick apology, written abruptly in the Cephiran script she could barely read above the level of a small child. And with Clef, it would be loopy and difficult to decipher at that. Why he always seemed to forget she couldn't read his country's script, she didn't know. At the very least, she did like the way her name looked in the curving characters, especially the way he wrote them with his particular flourish.

Carefully unfolding the parchment, she was incredibly surprised to find not Cephiran script, but precisely written Japanese.

_My Dearest Umi,_

Her stomach did a little summersault at such a familiar address used on a note he hadn't even bothered to seal before handing off to a messenger. True, no one but she, Hikaru, and Fuu could read it, but for it to be so public like that definitely spoke a great deal.

_I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for not being able to meet you this afternoon. In my excitement at your acceptance of my invitation, I happened to forget the duties of my office compelled me to be somewhere else this day. I do hope you take my offer to go on a head of me, that I may be able to join you for dinner tonight, should we not go too long at our meeting, or at the very least I shall be able to take breakfast with you in the morning._

_I do dearly hope you enjoy your stay,_

_Clef _

She hadn't expected him to pick up her language so quickly. He'd only asked for the dictionaries and grammars a month ago, even then, she'd spent the better part of the weekend before explaining hiragana and katakana to him.

Whatever magic was responsible for their ability to communicate worked well enough now, but they weren't expecting it to last forever. Currently the only failing was they couldn't read the other's language without practice. Who knew if someday it would decide that they didn't need to understand one another in Tokyo—how it worked there right now, was a miracle in both their reckonings.

Clef, of course, was picking up Japanese very quickly, but he'd had more practice. It seemed that it was easier to explain ones language in the other's world, so she'd had a simple overview that couldn't even be considered a lesson, where as he got weekends of her able to explain elements of Japanese to him. Perhaps she could talk him into coming home with her for a bit so she could try to catch up with him and learn a bit more Cephiran.

The thought of getting him into Earth clothes again, made her smile as she dozed off. It was a long flight with little else to do but nap.

She awoke a short time later to a loud chiming sound as the disk began to decent from sky. As they passed over a thick forest of trees, a series of gardens appeared and beyond them could only be Clef's house. There were no other buildings for miles that she could see, and the disk was apparently landing. Umi's breath caught in her throat as she landed right in front of the steps of this grand…mansion.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but this most certainly was not it. She'd thought new white stone that shown in the sun, like that of the castle, but this stone was old and grey, not smooth, but rough and pocked with age. Vines haphazardly climbed the walls, giving it the look of an enchanted castle from a story. She laughed to herself imagining Clef as a beast who could only be tamed by a woman who loved him.

Clutching her bag, Umi climbed the stone steps toward the doors. Unlike the metal worked doors she'd become accustomed to in the castle, these doors were intricately carved wood. They had a similar design to other architecture she'd seen, but the only decorations were the filigreed openings for the frosted glass of the windows. The only metal was the handle and hinges on each. Hand outstretched to grasp the handle as she made it to the door, Umi was surprised to find it swing away from her as the door opened.

"You're earlier than we expected," a friendly face, plump woman greeted her with a smile.

"Am I?"

"You are the Magic Knight of Water, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, you're earlier than we were told to expect you, but no matter. Your room is ready, and there is a stew ready of you are hungry," the woman said as she took Umi's bag from her. "Come along."

Umi was only half listening. She was distracted by the entry hall. The same filigreed designs from the door were cut into the beams that arched overhead. Heavy tapestries of gardens and hunts hung the wall. The animals and plants were different, but they were amazingly similar to ones she had seen in the medieval castles in Europe. Perhaps this wasn't the first time the Magic Knights had been called from Earth. Maybe there had been others throughout both their worlds' histories.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a laugh behind her.

"I forgot how much of a sight this place can be," the woman smiled. "Been here too long to think much of it myself any longer. It's a bit old fashioned, but then again, our Master Mage isn't nearly as young as most, and he's also quite sentimental."

"It's beautiful," Umi declared.

"He'll be pleased you like it."

There was a knowing smile on the woman's face when she again suggested they go upstairs. Umi didn't give it much thought, and followed slowly. Every wall surface had something covering it, whether a tapestry or a painting, Umi couldn't help but stop and stare, only to be moved on down the long corridor. Once she was settled in, she was definitely going to have to explore this place.

After a bit of prodding, they finally made it to a door near the end of the corridor. The woman opened it and gestured Umi inside.

The grandeur of the corridor had done nothing to prepare Umi for the bedroom she was presented with. It had to be twice the size of the one she shared with the girls in the castle. Heavy curtains of silver and white were pulled away from the windows to allow the sunlight to pour a huge bed covered in a series of coverlets embroidered in silvers, whites, and blues. Two huge silver gilt wardrobes flanked the bed. On the opposite wall, a large marble fireplace held a cheerful fire. She would have been happy in a tiny little room with a small bed and worn quilt, so long as she was with Clef.

This was amazing.

"Wow," Umi breathed.

"My name's Aveo," the woman said, turning to leave. "If you need anything, just call."

"Aveo?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"You said something about stew?"

"Would you like me to bring you some?"

"Actually. Is there somewhere I can eat where I'm not alone?"

The woman laughed and offered her a table in the kitchen, with a warning that she tended to swear frequently as she cooked. Umi gladly took her up on that offer, leaving her bag on the bed and following her out of the room.

*.*.*.*

Once she was well fed, Umi traced the path back up to her bedroom. She decided she should probably put her clothes away, and then she might have a bit of a wonder around the house. There were some paintings she wanted a closer look at near her bedroom, anyway.

When she opened the door to the nearer wardrobe, she was surprised to find it not only filled but practically overflowing with garments. Curiosity struck her and she made her way round the bed to the other one, which was just as full. There were so many amazing shades of blue. She ruffled through them, feeling the smooth silks and satins slide under her fingers like water. Reaching up, she pulled one off its hanging hook and held it up to herself. It was the blue of a bright clear sky, accented with silver thread and sapphire-like stones. If she wasn't imagining it, it looked as if it would fit her perfectly if she put on.

She pulled down another that was almost white with violet sashes. It also seemed to be her size. The size was the same with the following one and the one after that. In fact, every dress she pulled from the wardrobe looked as if it had been made specifically for her.

The bed was covered in silks and brocades when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Umi looked about her at the mess she'd made of her tidy room, but she figured no one was likely going to be angry with her. If she wasn't supposed to be in the wardrobes, why would they have been unlocked?

"Come in," she called.

A young girl, who looked to be around twelve years old, appeared in the doorway, though it was just as likely she was older than that, given how no one she'd met in Cephiro yet seemed to be look quite the age one expected.

"Sorry, Miss," she said. "But the Master Mage has sent word expressing his apologies."

"Again, huh?"

The girl was taken aback by her annoyance and stammered over her message, "He—He asks you forgive him as he will be in late, and requests you not wait up for him."

"I'll guess I'll seem him at breakfast then," Umi sighed.

"Yes Miss," the girl agreed. "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?"

"Whose clothes are these?"

"Yours, Miss."

Before she could ask for clarification, the girl bowed and disappeared out the door.

Hers?

Why would there be two wardrobes full of such beautiful clothing in a room she was only to use for a week? But that would explain why everything not only seemed to fit, but also complemented her coloring. She stared back at the muddle of gowns on the bed. Even if they were hers, she should probably put them away so they didn't get creased or dirty, just strewn about everywhere.

Still, Clef had a lot of explaining to do when he returned.

*.*.*.*

Umi had lain in bed for a good few hours that night when she finally gave up on sleep. It had taken her that long to realize what was wrong. It was simply too quiet. In Tokyo, she'd had all sorts of city noises that she was used to sleeping through most of her life. Then here in Cephiro, she had always shared a room with Hikaru and Fuu. If there was no other sound, at least she could hear them breathing. But here, in this house, the silence was overpowering.

Slipping out from under the covers, she made her way over to the door in the dark. There had to be something she could do to tire herself out that the quiet wouldn't be so deafening. At the very least, she could make her way down to the kitchen an make herself a cup of tea.

She almost changed her mind once she was out in the corridor. Umi had never been much of one to be afraid of the dark, but the heavy shroud of blackness was almost enough to put most anyone off from exploring. Not even the moon shown in the window at the end.

How badly did she want to leave her room?

That question was rolled over in her head a good hundred times before she noticed the tiny pool of light down at the far end of the corridor. If the moon had been shining in, it would have been hidden by the glow. Softly closing her bedroom door, Umi quietly approached the warm glow. As she got closer, she realized that not only was there light, there was also the familiar muttering and rustle of papers. Immediately she knew who else was up late that night.

Hand turning the knob as slowly and silently as possible, she opened the door, but there was no way she would have been able to sneak into the room unnoticed.

The moment she opened the door, two large animals came bounding toward her. They had the slender agile bodies of sight hounds, but what set them apart from their earth counterparts was the thick bushy tails and long pointed ears. Umi nearly toppled over in surprise when they rushed her, the first one leaping up, paws on her shoulders, to lick her face.

Clef's voice snapped from behind them, "Gear! Axle! Down!"

The one licking her face dropped back to all four feet, but didn't offer to move away. Instead, it butted up against the palm of her hand with its head, asking to be petted. Umi was more than happy to oblige, kneeling on the floor just inside the door letting them sniff her hair and nightgown.

"Well, hello, aren't you two adorable?" she exclaimed, ruffling both silken heads. "Why hasn't your daddy brought you up to the castle, huh?"

"Because they refuse to be trained," he complained, not even looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"But that doesn't matter. Does it?" cooed Umi, pressing a kiss to the nearest one's amber head. "You're so cute aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are."

She didn't see him, but she knew from the heavy sigh that he was rolling his eyes at her cuddling his pets after they'd been so poorly behaved. Rewarding that behavior was a bad idea, but they were just so good tempered, she couldn't help but adore them immediately. Leaving off her attentions—much to the animals' dismay—she approached Clef's desk.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would join me here at all," she commented, conversationally.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't realize that would take so long today, it was supposed to just be a brief meeting."

"I wasn't aware that you actually had house pets," Umi remarked. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Sometimes it does get a bit too quiet up here," he informed her with a gentle smile. "As for your question, I suppose I should inform you that it's been insisted that we attend a ball the day after tomorrow."

"Has it now?" That was a surprise. He wasn't much the time for balls. Too noisy and too many people, he'd complained. "Is that why there are two wardrobes full of ball gowns in my room."

"They are not _all _ball gowns," he insisted with an air of burgeoning annoyance.

"You sure?" she prodded, not sure why she had the desire to wind him up tonight. "All twenty I pulled out looked very much like ball gowns to me."

"They are clothes befitting your rank," he stated, coolly, not taking the bait.

"Suppose it's a good thing I have _something_ to wear to this surprise ball of yours."

"It's not my ball. It's Ouran's and I did _not_ want to attend."

"Who twisted your arm, then?"

He shook his head and went back to shuffling through paperwork with even more concentration.

"You've already had your meeting for this fortnight, what are you fussing over now?"

She bent over the notes and texts that were piled on his desk. Though her reading comprehension of the script was questionable, she was quite sure that she was able to work out two very familiar words: Madoushi and Magic Knight. Between those words scattered about his notes and the two heavy law books she's seen on more than one occasion, Umi thought she had a pretty good idea what he was researching.

"Clef?"

There was a light flush across his cheeks when he snatched the paper out of her hands, which only helped confirm her suspicions.

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to understand the full extent of the law's purpose first," he explained quickly, laying the papers back on the desk and sweeping her away from his research with a large gesture toward the sitting area near the fireplace. "Come. Sit."

"I thought it was just part of the old pillar system, and it just wasn't dissolved."

Umi sat down on the settee he guided her to, carefully watching his expressions for the explanations he was leaving out.

"So did I," he replied, collapsing in defeat beside her.

The silver animal—was it Gear or Axle?—laid his head in Clef's lap, which the mage stroked absently. The pensive look to his gaze told her that there was more than either of them might have first thought.

"But?" she prompted.

"But I fear I might be wrong."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know," was his quiet answer.

Between them, she found his free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The corners of his lips turned up a sad smile when he turned toward her. She was willing to keep to whatever boundaries he set, so long as she could still see him and be with him. Though it would be agony, she'd rather spend the rest of her life as only his very close friend, than to never see him again.

Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed out the late hour.

"It's late," Clef stated matter-of-factly. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was, but I couldn't sleep," Umi explained simply. He didn't need to know that her room was too quiet; he'd been to a lot of trouble to make it perfect. "I could ask the same of you, you know."

"I had more pressing matters on my mind than sleeping."

Umi bit her lip and blushed. There was something about his gaze that made an excited tremor run through her.

"Come. It's time we get you to bed."

She could have bit off her own tongue when she heard herself coyly respond, "Oh really?"

"_Umi,"_ he warned.

Now was not the time to be playing that game. To bring home that point, he kept his distance, staying just out of arms reach as he walked with her back toward her bedroom. Umi bid him a quiet goodnight once she'd been escorted back to her door. She expected him to return the nighttime farewell and sweep back down to his study, but instead she was surprise to find him close the distance between them.

A warm hand threaded through her hair as he gazed down at her with those deep, sultry eyes. Oh, that was just too much. All he needed to do was say the word and she was his right there against the door for all she cared.

His head bowed and she shut her eyes turning her head up to meet him, only it was on her forehead she felt his warm breath before he place a gentle kiss against her skin.

"Goodnight," he insisted.

Umi watched him walk away from her back through the shadows. He had to have known exactly what he did to her. If that pressure against her hip had been any indication, the feeling was mutual. If it was this bad on the first night, how were they supposed to hold out for the week?

Maybe this hadn't been the best idea.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The late morning sunlight was streaming unhindered through the large windows of Umi's newest Cephiran bedroom. She muttered an angry curse or two at the impertinent rays of light, before burying her face back in her pillow.

Hadn't she closed those curtains last night?

It was a good fifteen minutes before she finally gave up on the idea of falling back to sleep. With a heavy sigh she slowly sat up and stretched her tired muscles. Perhaps she shouldn't have stayed up so late she chided herself. She was contemplating what she might do that day when her eyes noticed a small tray sitting on the little table under the far window. Throwing back the covers, she jumped out of bed to investigate.

A small dome covered a steaming bowl of porridge, that was paired with a hot pot of tea and a small assortment of fruit.

"Thought Clef was supposed to be joining me for breakfast," she asked at the tray, like it would answer.

Or perhaps he still meant to, she thought suddenly, glancing over at the door. Though, she'd sat with him for some time last night in little more than her nightgown, greeting him while wearing it the following morning was just a little... No, she didn't want to name that thought just now.

Quickly changing into a simple dress she'd brought with her, Umi sat down at the table and dug into her breakfast before it got cold. At the very least she was dressed, even if her hair wasn't exactly presentable just yet.

But he didn't show.

Once she'd had her fill, Umi managed to tame her inobedient mane well enough with her fingers to twist it into a loose plait down her back before going in search of Clef. It wasn't like him to intentionally break a promise. Hopefully he wasn't ill.

Her first thought was to check the study she'd found him in the night before, but as soon as she stepped out of her room, she noticed the door across from hers was open this morning when it hadn't been last night. Carefully, she knocked lightly on the door-he could be dressing, after all-but received no answer.

"Clef?" she asked quietly, peering into the room.

The room was dark, the curtains still drawn tightly, so only the small crack of light from the door illuminated the figure curled tightly under the duvet. If it weren't for the bit of lavender fluff poking out of the end of the bundle, she wouldn't have been sure it was Clef at all. Though, the two furry heads that popped up at the sound of her voice were proof enough, even if it weren't for the hair.

Gear and Axle leapt off the bed and raced to meet her at the door.

"Good morning to you too," she giggled as they nuzzled her hands. "He have a late night?"

It wasn't as if she expected them to answer her, but it was a bit strange not having spoken to anyone by the time she'd finished her breakfast. At the castle she ate in the dining hall, and had discussed at least a half dozen things before heading out for the days adventures. Axle butted his silver head up against the palm of her hand, begging for a scratch behind the ears, which she happily obliged him before stepping away from Clef's door.

Feeling curious, Umi headed off toward the study she'd found Clef in the night before. Perhaps she could attempt to figure out one or two of the pages he was studying before she could be ushered out of the room again. Why he insisted on doing this on his own, she didn't understand. She might not be able to read the texts, but she could recognise words if he wrote them down for her. She could help him narrow things down, at the very least.

Her two energetic shadows bolted past her into the room and catapulted themselves onto the settee.

In the daylight, she could admire the beauty of the beast of a thing that called itself a desk. It looked more like a medium sized dining table than a desk, really. It had a deep solid mahogany-like top on it that was nearly as thick as her her hand was long, intricately carved around the sides with the same floral designs she'd seen in the house's other woodwork. The heavy top was held up by four equally magnificent, carved griffins. Their powerful backs and wings struggled under the weight of all the books and papers covering every inch of the surface.

Of course his desk at home would be just as buried as his one at the castle.

Picking up the nearest heavy tome, Umi planned to thumb through it, seeing if she could find anything that related to the matter at hand. What she hadn't expected when she lifted it was the tink of china and the uncomfortably familiar sound of liquid spilling onto the floor.

Umi dropped the book where she was and rushed round the desk to see what damage she'd caused. She's apparently knocked over a nearly full cup of tea. Some of it's contents had safely made it to the floor, but unhappily the majority had begun to seep through the lowest levels of his parchment piles. Helplessly, Umi scanned the room for a towel, a cloth, anything to clean up the mess, but there was nothing to be had.

Cursing under her breath, she tried to figure out a plan before his notes were ruined.

Tea was mostly water, right?

Perhaps she could control it?

Teeth clenched tightly on her lower lip in concentration, she concentrated on the troublesome fluid. It was creeping its way farther into the mess. If she didn't do something soon, Clef would be beyond furious. Pushing aside that thought she felt for the edges of the puddle and slowly began to pull it back to the source. It was slow going at first. She was afraid she might also pull any running ink off the pages as well, but it was her magic and knew what she wanted to do. The tea pulled itself out of the parchment carefully, perhaps leaving a shadow of a tea stain behind, but the words were still perfectly legible, so far as it told her.

As she became more assured that no harm was coming to the papers, Umi pulled a little faster, perhaps too fast. Once she got to the final paper, the magic pulled the last drops loose with a strong pop and a rush of airs as it lifted, sending the now salvaged loose leaves of paper across the floor.

Umi glanced between the dancing orb of tea in her palm and the new mess she'd just created.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," scolded a voice from the doorway, startling her.

The tea in her hand splashed down around her feet, as her head snapped up to see Clef standing in the doorway. He was clothed in a simple tunic and trousers, with none of the robes or ornaments of his rank. His hair fell strangely into his eyes as he stared blearily at her. It took her a moment to realise that was because he wasn't wearing his usual cornet. His bare feet told her that he'd likely rushed down here in a hurry. Perhaps feeling her use of magic?

"Well, I'm not the one who left the tea on the desk," she retorted. If he didn't want tea spilt, he shouldn't have left it where it can be knocked over.

"It's my desk," he snapped. "I can leave my tea on it if I like."

"To booby trap it so no one can help you?"

"I don't need any help with this, Umi," he groused, stooping down to pick up the the papers that had been scattered about the floor.

"I want to help. It concerns me too, you know."

Why did he always insist on acting like she wasn't as involved in this law problem as she was? It was her life too.

"I know."

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

The only answer she received was a heavy sigh that signaled the end of that conversation before he even attempted to change the subject with a suggestion, "I thought it would be a nice day to take you round the gardens. If you'd like to see them, that is."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied, setting more papers back on the desk.

He was going to have quite a time reorganizing the chaos after that little trick. She hadn't realised there would be such a recoil, or she'd have been a bit more careful. It had definitely gotten his attention, though. His hair was a mess. The bit in the back suck up even more than usual and his fringe was refusing to stay out of his eyes long enough for him to concentrate on cleaning up.

"Why don't you go finished getting dressed," she suggested. "I'll clean this mess up.

*.*.*.*

Umi wasn't in the foyer when he made it downstairs. She had wandered farther down the corridor and was studying the row of portraits that hung on that wall. Her hands were folded behind her as if she were trying to refrain from touching the painting of his mother. It was likely she hadn't realised that the woman with the deep violet hair and brilliant blue eyes was his mother, but she had likely noticed the family resemblance of the entire line. He should have sat for his own portrait over two hundred years ago, but he hadn't had any desire, and who was around to tell him it was needed? Until now he hadn't even been concerned with the idea of the family line dying out.

Now he was finding himself considering paths he'd never allowed to cross his mind before. It terrified him the power this young woman had over him.

"You ready, then?"

"Who is she?" Umi looked up at him as he neared her. "She's beautiful."

"She's my mother."

"Your mother?" She turned back to the painting as she absorbed that new bit of information. "So this is..."

"My family home, yes."

"So you grew up here?" she asked, eyes back on his.

"Yes."

With a gentle hand on her waist, he guided her away from his family and toward the door, but it was still slow going as she was captivated by the height of the ceiling in this area.

"Big house," she commented.

"I was the youngest of twelve," he laughed, remembering this all too well. "It was nearly not big enough."

"Must've been nice having a big family like that, though."

"Most of the time," he agreed. "But you know how siblings are."

She shook her head. "No. It was only ever me."

The fact she was an only child constantly slipped his mind. It was so unusual to him. Most everyone he knew had at least one sibling, plenty had more than a handful. That was just the way here. Only children were products of family tragedy, not caring parents enamoured with being in love.

He swung open the heavy door that led out to the side gardens. Gear and Axle shot past them so fast they were only gold and silver blurs as they burst out into the sunlight. Umi laughed when Axle leapt into the air to capture a little flutter bug in the flower gardens. He practically flipped himself over trying to snap it out of the air.

They stepped out onto the path, and the edge of the gardens came into view round the side of the house.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Umi.

"You like it, then?"

"Oh! I love it," she insisted, closing the space between them and slipping her palm into his.

It had been centuries since he'd allowed himself the pleasure walking with another hand in hand, yet he found himself weaving his fingers between hers as if it were second nature as he lead her through the hedgerows and flowering shrubs.

"Look at you, beaming away like you did all the work," she laughed after he explained the changes that had been made over the last century or two.

"I do most of it when I'm home."

Why was it so hard for her to imagine him tending his garden himself. Perhaps she saw him poring over text too often and didn't believe he would set foot outdoors unless reminded a world existed outside his study.

"How often's that?"

"Oh, every few weeks or so," he replied honestly. He didn't get home as often as he once did. "Usually for a few days between visits from those troublesome magic knights."

Umi laughed. "You like seeing them, huh?"

"Well, one in particular, at least."

The smile on her face when she gave his hand a squeeze was more than enough to send his heart racing. The effect was compounded by her leaning into his arm. The warm touch of her body against his was terribly tempting, perhaps one moment of weakness might be forgiven. He needed to have some time alone this afternoon, or he wasn't going to hold out much longer.

Oblivious to his struggle to hold on to any shreds of self-control, Umi inquired about his flowers and plants as they strolled along the garden path, comparing them to plants in her world. Maybe she'd bring him seeds when she visited next, she suggested.

She was completely unconcerned by the curious eyes watching them from the house while she stayed so close to him The last thing he wanted was to become the topic of the afternoon's gossip in his own household, but where else would he have the chance of being so familiar with this magic knight without some sort of political repercussions? His staff would only talk amongst themselves, but he sometimes wished his life wasn't of such great interest. His love life especially. There were more important things they could be doing than hedging bets on when his resolve would crumble and he'd finally seduce the magic knight.

Speaking of hedges, there was hedge that needed to be pruned again. Shouldn't he have done that last week? Or at the very least, shouldn't Getz have seen to that after he'd missed it three weeks in a row?

"Clef, are you even listening to me?" Umi asked forcefully, a few moments after they passed the hedge in question.

She had been talking hadn't she?

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you could tell me a little more about the dances at this ball. I assume there won't be a foxtrot or waltz."

"Fox trot? Wa-ul-tz?" Earth definitely had some very odd words.

"They're dances we have on Earth," she giggled in amusement at his language butchery. "I'll assume I don't know any then."

"I can show you if you like," he heard himself offer before he'd even registered the thought. What happened to putting distance between them this afternoon? Moving across a floor with their bodies pressed against one another wasn't going to help stem this damned desire he couldn't seem to quell.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can teach you to dance," he laughed, her enthusiasm was dangerously catching.

"Here?"

"No. Garden's no place for dancing." He tugged her back toward the house. If he was going to teach her properly, he knew of a far better place to do it. "At least not for decent lessons. We need a proper ballroom floor."

"Got one of those round here?" Umi jabbed.

"Somewhere," he replied airily. "Haven't seen it in a long while, though."

Umi continued to giggle as they made it up the steps and into the house, making jokes about such a large room wandering off. It wasn't an enchanted castle with constantly shifting rooms she claimed. When he questioned how she was so sure his house wasn't enchanted, she only laughed harder.

He couldn't help but notice the sudden hush between the maid and footman just inside the door. Yes, he was definitely the topic of conversation in his own house. Well, he _and _Umi. Who knew what the current wager was. He assumed it was getting high, considering how closely everyone was watching them.

*.*.*.*

Clef led her down a long corridor toward a wing of the house she hadn't seen before. Two large doors opened into a grand room. It had high vaulted ceiling and windows almost as tall as the ones she was used to seeing in the castle. From the look of it, Umi guessed it had have once served as a ballroom or at least a grand dining hall, but that didn't seem to be its purpose any longer.

Every wall was lined with bookshelves, packed with volumes upon volumes of the books she recognised as histories of Cephiro. Huge tables with chairs filled any open space. It looked like the sort of library one would find at a university. A good twenty students could easily study without getting in each others way.

"Come on then," Clef said, walking over to one of the nearby tables. "Help me with this."

"Don't you have people who can do this," Umi laughed as they shoved the table back against one of the book covered walls.

"I don't like to give them more work than necessary," Clef chided her gently.

Umi felt bad that he'd taken her seriously. She didn't mind moving furniture herself. It just struck her as amusing that he had a house full of servants, but he insisted upon doing so many things for himself.

They moved three more tables out of the way before Clef knelt down at the edge of one of the rugs and began to roll it up toward the opposite wall. Umi got down at the other end and helped him expose a beautiful dance floor. Sure he was more the bookish type, but why on earth would he cover up such a glorious floor with all these damn rugs, which was a question she put toward him once she found her tongue again.

"I'm not all that fond of dancing," he explained. "Especially not hosting the dancing."

"But this is such a beautiful ballroom," Umi complained.

"Would you rather I return it to a ballroom?"

"Yes?"

"Very well then," he acceded, casually. "I'll see what I can do. It is a lot of books, you know."

Umi ducked her head to hide the hot flush spreading across her cheeks. Him agreeing to change _his_ house at _her_ request was a bit much, but she didn't have much time to wallow in her embarrassment because Clef closed all the space between them in a moment, adjusting her posture with a firm hand on her back as he began to explain the pacing and steps of the dance.

The movement was familiar, but she couldn't quite name the dance it reminded her of as they made their way across the floor. It didn't help her concentration at all that Clef decided to start humming softly to keep them on beat with the melody in his head.

As the time passed she found herself just letting his voice wash over her as they moved through the steps of five or six basic dances. He claimed to not like dancing, but he was definitely not bad at it. Even though the steps were only vaguely similar to dances she already knew, she had no trouble following him across the floor.

Some time later she realised one of the songs he had started singing actually had words to it. By the time she noticed, though, he'd slowed his steps and the words tapered off. What fragments she'd gathered before they came to a halt told her it was a love song, but what kind of love, she wasn't quite sure. The melody was beautiful, whatever it was.

"That was lovely, why'd you stop?"

A sad smile tugged at his lips. "It's not a happy song."

His hand slip up her arm to cup her cheek. Umi's breath caught in her throat as he tipped his head down. He was going to kiss her for real this time, she was sure. His lips were a hair's breadth away from hers when a voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"Madoushi."

The frustrated sigh was impossible to mistake. Clef dropped his hand back to Umi's wrist as he turned his attention to their intruder, his voice perhaps a little more pointed than intended.

"Yes?"

It was the same girl from yesterday. The girl shifted on her feet as she continued, "I was sent to tell you supper is ready in the east sitting room as you requested."

Clef thanked her and turned back to Umi.

"I suppose it's time for supper then," Umi commented, trying to keep the disappointment out of her moment was gone, and there was no getting it back.

*.*.*.*

After supper, Umi asked if they could have another go at one of the dances, but he had to deny her that. The excuse he gave was that he had some work he dearly needed to get caught up on, not the truth, that he'd gotten more than just a little carried away in there and didn't want to chance his self control to crumble completely. This week wasn't supposed to be about about seduction, though it was very quickly degrading to that, wasn't it? Why had he thought being able to spend a quiet week alone with Umi was a good idea? At least when her friends were almost constantly surrounding her, he wasn't nearly as _tempted_.

Clef groaned inwardly as he collapsed into his chair. Hopefully an evening of rules and regulation research would be enough to take his mind off the biggest distraction he'd ever let into his life, let alone his house.

He'd just pushed her out of his mind when she appeared in the doorway, a book in hand.

"Mind if I join you?"

Waving her in toward the settee, he told her to make herself comfortable and went back to his work.

Comfortable is exactly what she made herself. After a brief span of time she'd gone from sitting properly to laying back on the pile of cushions she'd moved to one side of the settee, her feet were propped up on the opposite arm. Her skirt fell away from her thighs in the most distracting way as she stretched her left leg and flexed her ankle. The feeling it gave him was unfortunately assisted by the particular sighs she made when she'd reach a particularly compelling scene in her book.

The last thing he needed when he was trying to keep his mind occupied was the object of his torment make such troublesomely alluring sounds mere paces from him.

Her breath caught and she bit down on her lip. The toes on her right foot curled as she shifted in her seat, a soft flush spreading across her cheeks. Clef turned back to his research-he'd decided land disputes were a better distraction than his own personal petition-and tried his best to ignore the breathy "Oh" that accompanied the turn of the page.

"If you're going to read something so distracting, could you please go to your room?"

Umi flushed scarlet, and snapped her book shut. Apparently she hadn't realised how obvious the nature of her novel was. Of course she didn't let her embarrassment keep her from making a sharp retort.

"Bet you've read erotic novels before."

"Not saying I haven't, but it's something I prefer to do in private."

"Oh really?"

He might just have played into that trap had he not been rescued by Elysion appearing in the doorway with his nightly tea tray. Shifting piles of papers over to make room for the tray, Clef tried to forget about Umi for a moment, but that was short lived. Not a moment after Elysion returned to the kitchen, Umi was standing over him.

"I'm trying to work," he complained, pouring two cups of tea before settling back in for more revision.

"Well, I'm just reading." "Not disturbing you."

"No, you're over there arousing yourself with fictional characters"

A mischievous grin played across her face at his statement. "So?"

"You should go to your room."

It wasn't a suggestion, and she knew it, but that grin of her curled up into a devilish smile as she leaned over the edge of his desk. "Should I?"

"Yes," he insisted.

"And if I don't want to?"

_The little minx. _She knew exactly what she was doing to him. With renewed determination he forcefully pointed to the door. As much as he liked the idea she offered, he simply wasn't allowed to accept it, not while the laws stood as they did.

"Fine," Umi eventually agreed. "But I want to actually have breakfast with you tomorrow, so you better get yourself to bed soon."

He couldn't promise her that, as he had a few hours worth of work to catch up one, given he'd had more than just a little difficulty keeping his mind on the subject at hand. He did promise he would spend some time with her before they left for the ball.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this story seems to be flowing well for me at the moment. Hopefully I can get the full rough draft down before NaNoWriMo completely eats my soul. I'll try to get Chapter three done by next weekend while we all wait impatiently for Down to finish chapter 23 of Protecting You.

Down, if you manage to get 23 up and posted before chapter 3 of this fic, I'll write you anything you want.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It shouldn't have been so difficult to decide which gown to wear, but somehow it ended up taking the better part of the afternoon to settle on the one she would be wearing that night. She'd managed to narrow it down a bit because even though Umi couldn't tell a big difference in the fabrics and constructions, Aveo assured her that only fifteen were appropriate for the ball she was to attend. They then slowly brought the choices down to a more manageable ten once Umi had nixed the ones that were too transparent for her taste.

She had gained an audience by the time she was down to the final five contenders. Aveo had disappeared and returned with a bit of folded fabric in her hand. Elysion-the girl who brought in Clef's tea the night before-had appeared in the doorway shortly after carrying a carved wooden box. She was flanked by two younger girls. One, Umi was quite sure, was the girl who'd told her Clef was going to be late that first day.

"Well, I don't think we're going to be able to decide anything further until you put them on," Aveo said, handing the fabric to Umi.

It unfolded out to become two smaller garments. One she recognized as Cephiran underpants. They were made of a soft fabric not unlike cotton. The other she wasn't so sure about but had a pretty good guess.

"Come on," Aveo urged. "We haven't got all day."

Umi set the garments down on the side of the bed and turned away from the other women as she slipped out of her clothes and put on the new underwear. She was a bit unsure about how the other piece fit, the catches and such were completely unlike anything she ever knew, but Aveo was at her side in a moment to help. Together they got it on her with little difficulty.

Once she had donned her new undergarments, Elysion stepped forward so she and Aveo could help Umi into one of the gowns left on the bed. They flitted around her fitting straps and clipping clasps and generally making the gauzy fabric flow just perfectly around her. Once they were finished, they led Umi toward the mirror and let her admire herself for a few moments while they complemented the fit.

"That really is the perfect size for you," Elysion declared as she shifted the train of the skirt.

The gown was the softest shade of blue it could possibly be before being classified as white. It was embellished with silver filigrees and a sash the deep rich blue of a midnight sky. She not only loved the way the dress looked but how well she looked in it.

"It's beautiful," she gushed.

"It is," Aveo agreed. "But would you like to try on the others before making your choice?"

"Yes, please," Umi agree, holding her arms up as they undressed her again.

She was left in front of the mirror as they pulled on the next gown, a sky blue, lavender, and gold number that was pretty, but not what she really wanted. The next two left her feeling just as indifferent as the second. As it stood, the first was the current winner. Umi would have just chosen that one had she not been convinced to try on the final one.

The loose gauzy fabric had a pearlescent sheen to it, catching different colours as the light hit it. It had the same sort of jeweled breastplate of the others she'd tried on, but this one wasn't worried so much about showing of some fine gem in the center as much as the delicate embossing that decorated the iridescent, golden metal. Small gems were merely an accent to the delicate spirals that graced the plate and two wide bands that hung down round her arms. Rich royal blue and violet sashes wrapped gracefully around her, tugging the fabric in to accentuate her waist.

"It's perfect," Umi whispered, unable to take her eyes off her reflection. She'd never felt so beautiful. That first one had been lovely, but this one... it was divine.

The other girls agreed with her. The enthusiasm in their voices told her they weren't just saying it to please her.

"Now that that's settled, let's do something with your hair," Aveo suggested.

Suddenly sat down in the chair of her dressing table, Umi found all four women descending on her. A brush and comb appeared from somewhere as they smoothed tangles from her long mane and began discussing styles over her head. One was more interested in braids. Another had a soft spot for beads and gems woven into curls.

"We should probably decide accessories first," the youngest suggested, reaching for the carved box that had been set on the dressing table.

Once the lid was opened, Umi found herself looking at collection of small, neatly wrapped bundles. No one stopped her when she reached out and picked one up. Unfolding the velvety wrapping cloth, she found herself holding a delicate pair of silver earrings.

Elysion pulled out a larger parcel to unwrap a delicate cornet and slipped it on to Umi's head. "This would go beautifully."

"That one has earrings, doesn't it, Ely?" the little one asked, riffling through the box.

The others were in the process of styling her hair around the cornet when the aforementioned earrings were found. The victory was short lived when the holder discovered quite belatedly that Umi's ears were not pierced. She let out a cry of dismay and began shuffling through the box again. After a few short moments, the girl proudly displayed her newest find, a pair of golden ear cuffs with little gems similar to the ones on her gown.

After a good twenty minutes of holding perfectly still, Umi was finally allowed to look at herself in the mirror again. What she saw was not at all what she was expecting. She'd felt them pulling and twisting her hair up and away from her back, but she wasn't expecting the intricate series of plaits that wrapped around her head. Some were twisted with ribbons to match her gown, others had gems, beads and cords. It should have been too much, but it was so simply and beautifully done that it could easily have had a dozen more ribbons or beads before it reached the edge of being gaudy.

"Look at the time," Aveo snapped, rushing back to the bed for she shoes. "We best get you downstairs before _he_ gets cross."

"He'll survive me being a little late," Umi assured her as she studied herself in the mirror.

If she'd have known they'd be attending ball, she might have brought some make-up with her, but she'd have to do with pinching her cheeks for a bit of colour before letting the maids rush her downstairs. She was practically marched down to the first landing, before she was sent on her own for what she could only assume was dramatic effect.

Clef was standing at the foot of the stairs, his back to her, looking terribly impatient as he shifted in a set of robes she'd never seen before. They were a dark violet, almost black with gold and blue trimmings, more form fitted than what he normally wore. A belt cinched the outer robe around his waist, probably make them more practical for dancing.

He turned round slowly, and she couldn't help but smile at the way he took a short gasping breath and froze when he finally caught sight of her. Not stopping her approach, she descended the rest of the stairs and made her way across to him, grinning when she realised he hadn't closed his mouth by the time she'd reached him.

"How do I look?"

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

The heat in his gaze sent her trembling. She swallowed hard and had to glance away to escape his intoxicating eyes.

"So, how are we supposed to get to this ball?" she asked. "Don't think I'm dressed to be riding a griffin or fish."

"Definitely not," he agreed with a soft chuckle.

Taking a step forward, he closed the gap between them. One hand grasped her firmly on her waist and the other wrapped tightly around her upper arm. She wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, but she wasn't exactly opposed the possibilities her mind had already concocted before she felt a familiar tug of magic.

The foyer disappeared around them, but not for the reason she hoped. The familiar walls faded to become an expansive lawn with a paved drive that let up to a large grand house. Where Clef's house for all its size looked cozy and welcoming, this one with its crisp clean stone had an austere air about it. Probably much like the man himself, though she'd never met him.

"A little warning would be nice next time," Umi complained.

Without answering he dropped the hold on her arm and guided her toward the stairs with the hand that still rested on her waist.

"Big place," she stated as they reached to foot of the great stone steps.

"He believes himself more powerful than he is," he informed her wryly.

"Probably shouldn't let him hear you say that," Umi attempted to scold him, but her voice held too much amusement. "Don't you need his vote if you put this petition forth."

"Unfortunately, that's why we're here tonight."

Perhaps bringing her with him wasn't the best way for him to win allies when he petitioned the council over the law change. Weren't they supposed to be keeping to a platonic friendship, so as not to hamper the decision?

"Is it such a good idea for me to have come with you?"

"You'd never have forgiven me if I left you behind."

"True."

She was going to ask him something else, but she words failed her as they stepped through the doors and into the entry hall. What she'd thought about Clef's house being small and cozy compared to this was never more apparent. Her house back in Tokyo could easily have fit right here in the hall, and it wasn't exactly a small house, either. She didn't have much time to look because Clef continued to usher her forward.

They made their way through large doorway, which placed them at the top of another grand flight of stairs. It was like something out of a movie, the grand entrance, the multitude of dancers, even the way Clef hissed their names to the man that announced them to the room.

"Master Mage Clef and the Magic Knight of Water, Lady Ryuuzaki Umi."

All eyes were upon them as they made their way down the steps. Umi was glad of Clef's arm holding her. At least if she fell, she'd take him down with her. He tugged her a bit closer as they reached the floor and a throng of people descended upon them.

Some of them Umi recognised as being council members. She'd seen a few of them in castle from time to time when meetings had still been held there. Most were more interested in Clef. More than one made sure to comment about how surprised they were that he had actually decided to attended, but there were a few who made a point to be introduced to _her_. One gentleman in particular grasped her hand and refused to let go. Clef was practically growling when he finally stepped in and politely excused them.

He kept a protective hold on her as they crossed the floor. His attention was so fixed on making his way through the crowds unhindered that he didn't even notice their friends come up behind them. Ferio appeared beside them as quickly as if he'd used magic. Umi fought back a giggle when Clef's hand fell guiltily away from the small of her back.

"Hey! Umi, I didn't know you were in Cephiro," Ferio exclaimed, glancing down at Fuu who just blushed in response.

Umi was a bit surprised Ferio didn't know, especially after the conversation she and Fuu had had the day they left for Cephiro this time. Fighting the heat rising in her own cheeks, she explained, "Yeah, Clef invited me out to see his house."

Ferio raised an eyebrow at Clef, but Umi didn't hear what he might have said on the subject because she grabbed Fuu and pulled her aside.

"Did you know about this ball before this week?" she hissed.

"Of course," Fuu answered. "Ferio had me fitted for a gown over a month ago."

"A month ago?"

"Didn't you know about it, Umi-san?"

She felt Fuu eye her perfectly fitted ball gown with interest. Yes, the cuts were looser than anything she'd worn back home, but there was still a definite need to have things like the breastplates and other ornaments to sit properly. Then the dress had to be the right cut to hang off the body just so. This one was just the right length and everything, even though she'd never been to a fitting.

"No, Clef told me about it the day I arrived. I don't think he had planned to come, though."

"Then where did-"

"I don't know," Umi declared. "There were forty gowns in my room when I arrived at his house. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I had deciding."

"_Forty_?"

Fuu's surprise brought up the image of those two wardrobes filled with all those silks and brocades. The expense had to have been astronomical.

"I don't even want to think about how much that cost."

"I know this one alone cost-"

"No! I don't want to know," Umi cried, shaking her head "The dresses then this jewelry. I really don't want to know."

They were supposed to just be friends. She might have fun pushing that boundry, but legally there couldn't be anything more, and yet here he was showering her with gifts as if they were mere trinkets. She didn't take him as being wealthy; he didn't have that air—not like the people she knew at home or even Ouran for that matter—so she wasn't sure what she was supposed to read into all of this. The thought of it sent a chill up her spine.

Turning away from Fuu, she looked back over at Clef. He seemed to be in an intense debate with Ferio, though both were keeping their voices low enough they weren't easily overheard. More than once gestures were made in her direction; Ferio even looked over at her a few times. She didn't like the expression on his face when he caught her eye one of those times.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she quietly asked Fuu.

"I would assume they're talking about you, Umi-san," Fuu responded, deftly catching two glasses of wine off a passing tray before handing one to Umi. "I wasn't telling Ferio where you were because he wouldn't like it."

"Just because I'm staying at his house doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him."

Fuu's response to Umi's pointed look was to raise her eyebrows in disbelief. She was going to be difficult to convince after what she'd found by Umi's bag the morning they were supposed to leave for Cephiro this time.

"Just because I _have_ condoms in my bag doesn't mean I'm actually _using_ them," snapped Umi. "I brought them just in case something did happen."

Umi emptied her glass in frustration. Why did everyone assume that anything had happened between them? Other than a few kisses and lingering embraces, nothing had. It wasn't for lack of trying on her part, but she wasn't exactly sure she was doing that right, anyway. But then again, he could still be refusing her on political grounds. It was pretty dangerous to his position, after all.

Why couldn't she have fallen for someone more accessible, like Ferio. That reminded her…

"Speaking of sleeping," she commented, turning back to Fuu. "Where are you and Ferio staying tonight? You can't be planning to travel all the way back to the castle tonight."

"We're guests of Ouran-sama,"

"One room or two?"

It was Fuu's turn to blush again as she declared that she and Ferio were staying in separate rooms, thank you very much.

"What? You're the prince's _consort_, aren't you?"

Fuu didn't respond. Umi didn't blame her. That statement had come out sounding more like an insult than anything, and she regretted saying it at all. She finished her drink in an attempt to quell the bitterness that was bubbling up within her. What as the point of keeping their distance if everyone else already assumed they were sleeping together?

Well, not everyone. It hadn't even occurred to Hikaru yet. She'd taken the visit to Clef's house at face value. It was just a visit to a friend's house, no more, no less.

"Too bad Hikaru's not here," Umi sighed. "I bet Eagle could have gotten an invitation for the two of them had he been visiting this week."

"Lafarga-san sent Spark-san and Gauge-san with us," Fuu informed her. "So Lantis-san didn't have to disappoint Hikaru-san by coming."

"I'm guessing Lafarga stayed because Caldina would be upset too."

Umi traded her empty glass for a full one from a passing server. This ball wasn't nearly as much fun as she'd hoped. So far she'd only felt uncomfortable and annoyed. Perhaps talking Clef out onto the dance floor would make her feel better.

About to interrupt his conversation, Umi moved forward to get Clef only to find someone else had reached him first, a tall older gentleman garbed in more shades of gold than Umi had ever seen on one outfit.

"That's Ouran-sama," Fuu whispered.

Umi had recognized him at once, but she hadn't had a name for him until now. She distinctly remembered the displeasure of meeting him once in the corridors of the castle. He had been a half hour explaining the exact colours thread to be used in the tapestries he was having created for the newest wing of his villa. She'd been on her way to the toilet at the time and was quite sure her bladder was going to explode by the time he bid her farewell.

He first greeted Clef and Ferio. Umi was sure she heard something about him being surprised at Clef's attendance, there was also something about him bringing a guest, but another group of people neared them and she couldn't make out what they were saying. She watched Clef listen to him babble for a few minutes before she turned back to Fuu and picked back up the thread of their conversation.

Umi had been in the middle of relating a story Clef had told her about Ouran to Fuu when she noticed the men coming straight toward them. She snapped her mouth shut and put on a pleasant smile, fighting hard not to laugh. He was a very odd man.

"Is this she?" Ouran asked once he was within arm's reach of Umi.

Clef affirmed his guess just before Ouran swept her hand into his and placed a drunken kiss on her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ryuuzaki Umi."

Umi graciously gave him a tiny curtsy and thanked him for the invitation, though every part of her wanted to recoil away from his too familiar greeting. Only the reassuring touch of Clef's hand on her back kept her from doing anything that would insult their host.

Once he was gone, however, Clef took the glass out of her hand and emptied it down his own throat. She couldn't say she blamed him. That was nearly as trying as her first meeting and this time she didn't even have to pee. Umi was on the verge of telling Clef about that first meeting, but she stopped when she caught sight of how pale he'd become.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he assured her weakly.

"No it's not." His expression told her that much "What did he say?"

*.*.*.*

Clef took a long deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts. Ouran was mad. Everyone knew it, but he wasn't an idiot. Clef had been the stupid one. He should never have arrived here with Umi on his arm. But he did have Umi on his arm, and he needed another drink.

Ignoring her questioning, he crossed the room-Umi close on his heels-in search of something stronger than wine, but Umi had other plans. She commandeered two glasses off a passing tray and guided him out into the corridor, where she found them a secluded spot to talk.

"What did he say?" she repeated once they were alone.

She might as well know what the problem was. It wasn't as if she weren't a part of it, a major part at that.

"Ouran seems to be convinced that you are my consort, and refuses to believe otherwise."

"Your consort?"

Hadn't they discussed the term before? There were different words used in her world, but they all meant roughly the same thing. "It means-"

"I know what it _means_," she snapped, irritably, a bright flush creeping into her cheeks. "But it's not _true_. We haven't... _ever._.. "

"I know," he agreed, but apparently that fact didn't matter to anyone else but them.

There was a long moment of silence between them as Umi studied her glass. He wasn't sure if she fully understood the gravity of the problem, but she proved him mistaken in that train of thought the moment she met his eyes again with calm understanding. "If Ouran believes that, what about the rest of the council?"

"I don't know what they think."

Ferio was going to assess the damage for him when he returned to the castle the following day, if he could. There wasn't another meeting for a few more weeks.

"What did Ferio say?" she aked. "Fuu said he wouldn't be too happy I was staying with you."

That was an understatement. Ferio had been livid that he not only had Umi staying with him un-chaperoned for an entire week, but that he had also had the gall to bring her to the ball with him.

"He warned me to be careful. That we're too close."

"I'm not _that_ dangerous."

"But you are," he assured her. _Dangerous in many, many ways_, he silently added.

"Of course, because I am such a wily temptress," she giggled.

She had no idea how true that statement was. She was going to be the death of him or his career, and he wasn't so sure he cared either way.

He was half tempted to take them home. Back to his home, at least. They'd stayed far longer already than he ever did. He typically made his appearance, had a glass of wine, and slipped out after he'd greeted the host. This was the first time in centuries he'd ever had a guest with him. One who likely wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Well," Umi said, breaking the silence. "If they assume I'm your lover, you might as well dance with me."

With that bewitching smile on her face, she slipped her hand into his, and he allowed himself be led back into the ballroom without a fuss. Once she was in his arms on the dance floor he let the worry slip from his mind. What did it matter what they thought tonight?

The melody was a slow one, and Umi leaned closer to him than he expected as they moved across the floor. She was practically laying her head on his shoulder when Ferio and Fuu passed near them, the former giving him a warning look that made Umi giggle in his ear. Her warm breath against his skin sent a tremor down his spine.

Wily temptress indeed.

Their embrace shifted as the song changed. The beat picked up and Umi easily kept up with the steps. She was beaming as they moved round the dance floor. He'd forgotten how much fun dancing could be with a partner he enjoyed. He wasn't the least bit reluctant when Umi begged to stay on the dance floor longer.

They took another break or two, but avoided most of the other guests as much as they possibly could without truly snubbing them. As the evening progressed, Clef actually found himself enjoying the ball. Perhaps he could be tempted to appear at more if he could get away with bringing Umi along.

*.*.*.*

Umi leaned in close to Clef as he transported them back to the house. She was exhausted but knew there was no way she was going to be able to sleep just yet. All the excitement of the evening had left her giddy and it would be some time before she was calm enough to contemplate sleeping. Then again that could have just been the wine. She'd had a bit more than she'd intended.

Clef opened the door for them, not waiting for anyone else to do it for him. It was terribly late-or rather it was early, as that was definitely the sun creeping over the horizon-and the house was still quiet.

There was a rustle down the corridor and Aveo appeared, stifling a yawn.

"Welcome home, Sir," she greeted bowing her head to him and then to Umi as she extended the greeting with, "My Lady."

Carefully unwinding himself from Umi, Clef stepped away, leaving her to sway lightly on lightly on her feet before his arms wrapped back around her shoulders to steady her. Maybe she _had_ had a too much to drink?

"We'll have breakfast after noon," he informed Aveo as he lead Umi toward the stairs. "I believe it's time the magic knight and I retire to bed before then."

There was a knowing smile on the housekeeper's face as he guided her up the stairs. Umi flushed scarlet and turned back to Clef giggling.

"Do you know how that sounded?" she hissed.

"That someone's going to win their wager," he laughed as they reached the landing.

Umi blinked at him. "What wager?"

His arm around her waist loosened so only his palm rested against the small of her back as he lead her to the door of her room. A wry smile was the only answer she received. Perhaps she could get the information out of him tomorrow about this wager.

His voice was quiet when they reached the door. "But I suppose it _is_ time we say goodnight."

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Umi agreed. "So... Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

His hand lingered perhaps a bit too long on her waist as they bid their farewells. It was only a corridor that would separate them, but neither could seem to break the contact now that they had it.

"Goodnight," Umi repeated

She rose up to press a soft kiss to his lips, but his sudden reaction when she pulled away was completely unexpected.

Clef's eyes held hers for the longest moment, darkening into deep fathomless pools just before he fell upon her, recaptured her mouth with his. One hand threaded its way into her hair while the other circled her waist tightly, pulling her against him. An electric wave of heat ran through her as she wrapped her arms more firmly around him, pressing herself a close as she could, but it still wasn't close enough.

When they finally parted for breath, he looked down at her, panting, "We should go to bed."

She knew what he intended to suggest-that they retire to their own rooms, _alone_-but she wasn't ready to let him go just yet, not after this evening and a kiss like that. It took her a moment to remember how to speak, but once her tongue and lips remembered their other purpose, she invited him into her room, opening her bedroom door to prove she was serious.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. His thumb gently stroked her cheek as he looked down at her with the same terribly longing she'd felt for the months since he'd taken this new form.

"Not really," she breathed, leaning into his hand.

She swallowed hard trying to calm her pounding heart as she yearned for his answer, but it never came. Finally, she had to break the wall of silence settling heavily around them before it smothered her.

"It's a terrible idea, isn't it?"

"Politically…?" he clarified. "Yes."

"And personally?"

Her answer came in the form of him descending upon her with such ferocity that he nearly knocked the two of them to the ground as he guided her into the room. If they had fallen, Umi was quite sure they never would have made it to the bed, but she wasn't so sure she'd have cared.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Umi sleepily sat up, scratching her scalp through the elaborate twists and plaits that had survived the night. She probably should have taken her hair down-those beads had left painful dents in her scalp-but she's been more than just a little tired by the time she finally managed to fall asleep. With a satisfied smile, she turned to look over at Clef. The duvet was pulled tightly around him as seemed to be his way. He definitely hadn't been a dream concocted by her wine addled brain.

Even more real was the cold, soft nose pressing itself under the palm of her free hand.

"Good morning, Axle," she greeted the long silver lump stretched out beside her, scratching behind his ears like he seemed to like. Taking in the brightness of the sun coming through the gap in the curtains she corrected herself, "Well, good afternoon might be more appropriate."

She slipped out of the bed long enough to make it to her toilet before climbing back under the covers to await Clef's return to the waking world.

Umi was half asleep again by the time he woke. His fingers gently stroked her cheek as he moved in closer. Hearts beat faster as the gap closed between them. Lips touched and a warm palm slipped over soft curves under the covers. Clef's mouth traced a delicate path across her jaw and down her neck with butterfly soft kisses while his fingertips declared him no novice to physical pleasure.

On the brink of ecstasy, Umi's brain decided it was a fantastic time to slam the full weight of the events of the night before back into the forefront of her mind, highlighting the fact she hadn't so much as touched her bag since she arrived.

Which meant…

"Oh shit!" She froze beneath him. This wasn't good. This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

"Are you alright?" His voice was edged with fear.

"Contraception," she squeaked giving him a little push back. "We didn't use anything last night."

Clef tore himself away from her as if he'd been burnt, his eyes wide in horror. "You didn't take anything?"

"No." Something oral had never crossed her mind. "I had brought condoms, but..."

"Condoms?"

She bit her lip as she tried to think of how to explain that one, and finally settled on a pretty obvious gesture with her hands. "It's like a glove that fits over-"

"Lot of good that did," he snapped, cutting her off.

Throwing off the duvet, he grabbed his outer robe off the floor and tugged in on before sweeping out the door.

Was he running away?

Leaping out of bed, Umi pulled on the dress she'd worn the day before, jumped over ball gown and ran after him. This wasn't how this was supposed happen. She made it out into the corridor just in time to see the edge of his robe disappear into his study. He hadn't closed the door when she made it in after him. That seemed to be a good sign until she saw him rifling through a cupboard in the corner, swearing loudly as he failed to find what he was looking for.

"Clef?" She carefully approached him as she might a startled animal that could very well bite her if she moved too quickly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Take this," he declared, shoving a tiny crystal phial into her hand.. "Though I'm not sure what good it will do us now."

He slammed the cupboard doors shut, and again he swept past her out the door, but this time she was right on his heels as he hit the stairs. He didn't say a word until they reached the ballroom-turned-library, where he made his way directly to a shelf at the far end of the room and pulled down a large heavy text.

"How long since your monthly?" he implored, throwing the book open.

That definitely wasn't a question she was expecting. "A week or two? I don't exactly keep count."

He cursed again at her answer. Pages turned swiftly as he searched for some answer to their predicament. The diagrams in the book made her think of her biology textbook. That thought made her consider his question more closely and recall why a week or two after menstruation was a pretty stupid time to have had unprotected sex. Especially when they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret.

Her fingers tightened into fists as she mentally berated herself. The cold chill of the phial in her palm reminded of the single thing Clef had asked of her. Pulling out the little stopper, she tipped it to her lips and emptied the bottle. It had a sweet cold taste, not unlike mint, and left a strange tingle on her tongue after she'd swallowed.

Other than his question, Clef completely ignored her as he flipped through the book. Umi waited for him to remember her, but as soon as he'd found what he was looking for, he shut it again with a heavy thump and hauled it back out of the room toward the stairs. This time, she was a few paces behind, leaving just enough space between them that he managed to close and lock his study door before she could follow him.

"Hey!" she shouted at the locked door. "It's my problem too, you know."

There was no response from his side of the door, just a long series of muttered curses accompanied by books being slammed down on the desk. Why did he have to be such a total bastard about the whole thing? He was just as involved in last night's debacle as she. Just because she couldn't read his language didn't mean she couldn't help look for an answer, or at least talk over the options they had to fix this.

"Damn it, Clef," she swore loudly, just on the verge of yelling through the door at him. It was probably best she walked away, because if she stayed she'd be tempted to kick the door, and doing so barefoot was a bad idea.

Umi trudged back down to her room, where she settled on kicking Clef's robes, since she couldn't reach the mage himself. Unfortunately her anger didn't last long enough to push away the fear that she'd ruined what she'd had with Clef. It wasn't what either of them wanted, but it wasn't completely horrible either. At the very least, the country wasn't going to fall to ruins over it. She didn't even try to choke back the sob as she collapsed onto the bed and clutched at the bed sheets.

How could she have been so stupid?

This was one of the worst things they could have done considering the current political climate in Cephiro. Clef's post was tenuous at best with the upheaval the current push for a change in the old ways.

The tears came so fast and with such ferocity Umi should of have thought herself drowning in them. She choked and sputtered, clinging desperately to pillows and wishing herself back in her own bedroom on Earth as far from this horrible mistake as possible. The weight of it crushed her to the depth of here soul. Why had it all seemed like such a good idea last night? It was a perfectly awful one she should have known better than to have ever entertained, no matter how curious she'd been.

"What's happened, Miss?"

Scrubbing her red, swollen eyes, Umi turned to find Elysion looking down on her with concern. Of course someone had heard her keening. She didn't mean to wail, but she couldn't stop. "I've ruined everything."

With a familiarity of a dear friend, Elysion crawled onto the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. The girl whispered soft reassuring nonsense as she gently rocked Umi in her arms. Umi took long trembling breaths as the tried to quell the stream of tears. The heels of her hands weren't doing much to stem the flow.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she sobbed.

Elysion stroked her hair, insisting she wasn't stupid. Rather than accept the words as passing reassurance, Umi insisted she was in fact a complete imbecile, that not only had she gone and seduced Clef, she'd done so without any sort of protection and he would never see her again, she was quite sure. Elysion was quick to argue that he wasn't so quick tempered as that. The master mage may have been a bit of a prat locking himself in his study, but he wouldn't have been swayed that much in his affection by a so little mistake.

"But it's not little." Umi was on the verge of hysterics again. How could this girl not realize how terrible a thing she'd done?

The girl just laughed. "It's one we all make at some point in our lives, I'm quite sure." She nudged Umi in the side. "Bet this isn't even the first time for your master mage. He's got a few centuries on most of us."

She was probably right. This couldn't have been the first time something like this had happened to Clef. The thought probably should have been reassuring, but it only made Umi feel more inadequate. He had centuries of experience when she only had an understanding of the basic mechanics without any practice.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get you a cup of tea," suggested Elysion, not letting her dwell on the thought. She climbed off the bed and pulled Umi along with her to the door.

*.*.*.*

He would have liked to have claimed he'd had a moment of weakness, but nearly two years of desire culminating in one night of truly reckless abandon couldn't exactly be considered a moment. He would have given in eventually; it was only a matter of time. A few glasses of wine just made last night look more acceptable.

The problem was merely assumption.

He'd assumed Umi had taken care of the necessary precautions since it had been her suggestion. It was his fault for not questioning her offer beyond her readiness to move forward. They both knew the sort of obstacles that stood in the way of them having a relationship in the open. Stupidly producing a child was more than enough to shove even the most clandestine romance out into the burning rays of sunlight.

Clef pulled two more books down from the bookcase and flipped through them. There was a spell and one or two potions that could do something to prevent anything from progressing that far. The question was finding them. He'd never had occasion to use them. Well, at the very least he hadn't had occasion to use them in the last 500 years that is. There was that one time when he was about 230, and he'd gotten himself in a little over his head.

Turning back to the heavy tome from the downstairs library he sighed in frustration. About the only good it had done him was tell him about the reproductive process in detail, with illustrations. That was already information he knew. At least the majority of it. He'd hoped it would have some clue about countermeasures, but there was nothing he had been able to find so far.

Maybe nothing would come of it anyway. For all they knew, coming from another world could render them genetically incompatible.

"That would be too lucky," he sighed.

Turning back to one of his potion books, he skimmed through the ones that affected basic physical functions. There were various sleeping aides and fever treatments, even a peculiar little thing that was supposed to help with indigestion, though the ingredients sounded more like they'd cause it.

Nearly to the very back of the book, he finally found something that looked promising. He was right. There_ were_ two contraceptive potions that could be taken after the act.

The first one was nearly as simple to make, but unfortunately he didn't possess a good third of the ingredients. At least, he didn't have them here at the house. He did have nearly all of them in his collection in the palace, though. That was unfortunate.

The second was a bit more complicated, but it used items he knew were currently in his personal stores. It was eight ingredients. Practically leaping out of his seat, he threw open his cupboards and pulled out what he needed to make the thing.

He was halfway through mixing when he read down the page a bit farther. There was a little note jotted into the margin of the page. A warning really. One that stopped him instantly, herbs falling from his hand. No matter how desperately he wanted to avoid the possibility of a child at this moment in time, he couldn't bear the thought of removing that possibility from Umi's future completely. He didn't have the right to even suggest it.

If other contraceptive attempts were off the table, he might as well prepare himself for the alternative, as the odds were not in their favour.

*.*.*.*

Elysion led Umi down the corridor in the opposite direction from Clef's study. Umi wasn't sure if she'd chosen the route on purpose or not. They turned a corner near the window and made their way down another narrower corridor before coming upon a small staircase. The steps were far more utilitarian than their grand cousins in the middle of the house. They were simple cut stone with a worn handrail leading down through the house along the far wall.

Descending the two levels down, she was lead through another narrow corridor, through a little door, and into the kitchen.

Sat at the table in the middle of the room as if she were expecting them, Aveo was enjoying her own cup of tea. She looked up at them and smiled. "Good afternoon."

"Miss Umi needs some tea." Elysion nudged Umi toward the table and set about filling the kettle with water again.

"What's happened?" Aveo pulled another cup to her and poured some tea from her pot into it. "I had assumed we wouldn't be seeing either of you for some time today."

Umi shook her head as the heat rose in her cheeks. She shouldn't talk about it, even if she had told Elysion everything in her previous emotional state. What had happened last night was illegal and could get who knew how many people in trouble. Taking the offered cup from Aveo, she gazed down at the table and took a slow sip, hoping perhaps the caffeine would help tame her now pounding head. She didn't see the two women silently discuss the problem over her head, or the look annoyance that passed over Aveo's face.

"Let's discuss more immediate matters," Aveo said gently, after a quiet moment had passed. "Why didn't you take down your hair?"

Umi glanced up, touching a self-conscious hand to her head, and admitted, "I was a little distracted."

Aveo laughed. "That may have been the case, but I doubt it was particularly…. _comfortable_."

Umi had thought her cheeks couldn't get any hotter, but she was quickly proven wrong after that comment. Her face was on fire, and there was no denying that Aveo knew exactly what had happened. Then again, she'd looked like she knew it would when she'd greeted them at the door, there was no forgetting the look she'd given them when Clef had led her back upstairs.

Elysion came up behind her and carefully began removing the pins holding her hair up. One by one, she'd pull them out and set them on the table. As soon as an entire braid or twist came loose, she'd comb it out with her fingers before setting it to the side.

"You know what always makes me feel better after a good cry," Elysion commented, running her fingers through the loose tendrils of Umi's hair. "A hot bath."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Aveo agreed, promptly sending someone off to prepare the bath and pouring them both some more tea.

Umi couldn't help but giggle a little at the suggestion; apparently baths were recognized as a cure for a bad mood. Well, baths or tea. Clef seemed to favor suggesting tea, but that could have been because he was trying his best to not cross that line. Then again, she wasn't sure what his feeling on baths was, but she wouldn't mind bathing with him, if the chance arose.

"Aside from your… _misunderstanding_ with our master mage, have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

"Yes," Umi assured her. "It's lovely here. I hope I get to come back."

"I expect you will."

"I'm not so sure. I've done something pretty stupid."

Aveo reached across the table and patted her hand reassuringly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." The footman returned and said a brisk word to Aveo before disappearing back out the door. "And it looks like your bath is ready." Rather than get up herself, the woman waved a hand and called for Umi's newest confidant. "Elysion?"

"Yes, Ma'am. "

Yet again, Umi found herself being lead through house. Leaving the kitchen, they'd gone up the back staircase to the ground floor, where they crossed the main corridor and took a left at the end. Another left and a right had them down another narrow corridor, up a small flight of steps and into a bathroom nearly as grand as the one in the palace, even if it was smaller. The floor was an intricate geometric mosaic of blue, lavender, gold and white tiles. At the far end of the room was a deep, sunken pool lined in the same tile and filled almost to the edge with steaming water.

Elysion explained how to get water out of the spout on the wall for washing, and pointed out the shampoos, soaps, and towels that had been provided. Umi was quick to dismiss her this time. As much as she liked the company, she did want some time alone to think for a bit. So many things had happened in such a short time.

Following instructions, she figured out how to turn on the spout, slipped out of her dress and set about washing her hair.

Once she was good and clean, Umi walked over to the pool and sat down on the side. The water was hotter than she expected, but not so hot it was uncomfortable. She slipped slowly off the side and sank down until the water lapped at her chin.

She sat in silence for a long time before there was a knock at the door.

*.*.*.*

As soon as he left his study, Clef went in search for Umi, Gear and Axle right on his heels. His research hadn't yielded him any encouraging answers, but he thought it only fair he informed her of what he did find. The first place he looked for her was her bedroom. The door was open, but she wasn't inside. Not slowing his pace, he swept downstairs to the ballroom library, wondering if she'd decided to return down there, but again he found the room empty.

He was on his way to check the gardens when Aveo appeared in the corridor in front of him with a terrifyingly frustrated expression on her face, the same one she typically wore when he hadn't allowed someone in to tidy up his study for days, leaving multiple pots of old tea and half eaten biscuits to tempt the few rodents that braved the journey into the house. He was particularly bad about that when he was researching.

"Of all the things I expected to be overlooking this week," she declared fiercely, her narrow eyes boring into him with their icy stare. "Comforting your _consort_ after you locked yourself in your study was definitely not one of them. Nor is it one I wish to do again."

There was that word again. It wasn't that he minded the term; he just didn't appreciate it being used to readily when the very thing it described was disallowed to him.

"Where is she?"

"I left her in the bath." Aveo gestured over her shoulder toward the turn to the bathroom. "I haven't seen her since, so I assume she's still there." If anything her gaze became sharper, as her words gained even more aggression. "I would suggest you apologise profusely to the girl. Elysion says she was hysterical when she found her."

"Oh," he breathed.

It hadn't even occurred to him that Umi would take his reaction the wrong way. He'd been quite hasty and abrupt, but he assumed that she knew he didn't mean anything by locking her out. He just couldn't handle the added distraction while his mind was already spinning. That fact that Umi had broken down over it, made him heartsick.

"Go, you." Aveo pointed. "Apologise to your consort for being an arse."

He gave her a little bow of his head in agreement and took off down the way, round the corners, up the stairs and stopped dead at the door. Just because he was sorry for treating her poorly didn't mean that Umi would even want to see him. He knocked quietly but received no answer.

Very carefully, he opened the door and peered in. "Mind if I come in?"

"Guess not." Replied the familiar voice. "Your house isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean you have to let me in," he insisted, stepping into the room, hoping his comment wouldn't cause her to revoke the permission for entry.

"I'm not going to send you away."

His feet made no sounds as he crossed the cool tiled floor, closing the distance between them. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Yeah, you've been a bit of an arse haven't you?" The blue head turned toward him. Hearing that Umi had been crying was distressing, but seeing her red, swollen eyes made him feel at least ten times worse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. There were no words to describe how badly he felt for being the cause of her tears.

"You know, if you'd been willing to at least discuss precautions and things with me, we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

Clef hiked up his robes, sat down on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water, and let out a loud sigh. "I never planned for this to happen, you know."

"Then what did you plan?"

That was the question of the hour, wasn't it? He'd invited her to stay with him for a week without the chaperoning nearness of her friends, took her as his plus one to Ouran's ball, and showered her in gifts. Who would believe he hadn't planned this from the beginning? The truth sounded more like pathetic excuse than anything. "That we could get to know one another better, without all the distractions of the castle court."

"Well we did get to know one another, quite _intimately_, didn't we?" She laughed bitterly, he could hear the tears creeping into her voice, though she hadn't shed one yet while he'd been there with her. "But if that's not what you wanted? What did you want, then? Just gardens and walks and books and law changes?"

Consciously, yes, that had been what he had thought. Though, garden picnics and quiet evenings in his study seemed like little more than a cover-up for the truth, now. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come and Umi's next accusation cut him deeply.

"You put so much effort into seducing me, then you're upset it actually worked."

"I wasn't trying to seduce you," he snapped back. Just like Umi to try starting an argument when she was on the verge of crying.

There was that cold laugh again. "Could have fooled me."

"I think you just wanted to be seduced," he sneered. "You've been throwing yourself at me for months."

The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He would have been quick with an apology for having said it, but Umi was faster with firing back a rebuttal. "It's not like you didn't want to."

"That doesn't mean I should have," he admitted, quietly. There was no point arguing with the truth.

"So you _did _want to?"

Umi's eyes opened wide in surprise. Was it really that difficult to believe? He'd wanted her before he'd even taken this adult form again. An adult body only fueled the desires he already felt, making them almost unbearable when she was so close.

"_Of course_ I wanted too," he declared.

She swallowed hard, but didn't let her eyes drift from his. A bright flush spread across her cheeks, however, when he motioned to the water and asked for consent to enter it. "May I?"

Biting her lip, she nodded silently.

The clasps of his robes fell open with barely a flick of his finger. Clef cast them aside and slid off the edge and into the encompassing heat of he bath. Umi shifted away a few inches, crossing her arms over her chest, so he moved the other direction, finding a ledge to sit down on, and leaned his head back to gaze at the ceiling. The gentle ripples in the water told him she was creeping closer before she sat herself down on the ledge beside him.

Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke again. "Clef?"

"Yes?" He turned his head.

Umi was just within arms reach, staring at her hands, knotted in her lap under the water. Her mouth opened silently a few times before any words came out. "What if…?"

"We'll think about that _if_ it happens."

"So you're not angry me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" he asked. Giving her a reassuring smile, he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm just as guilty."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Where do we go from here?"

He knew what she meant, but it was more fun to take the question literally rather than figuratively. Where there relationship was going to go had yet to be determined, but where they could physically go from here was a bit more simple of an answer.

"Well…" A mischievous smirk tugging at his lips. "There's a little lounge round the corner."

Umi's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, but her eyes never left his as she asked, "Could we go a little slower this time?"

They had rushed things a bit last time, hadn't they? He'd taken her with the ferocity of a man possessed, very nearly hurting her more than once, if he was recalling it correctly. He'd planned to correct that after they'd woken, but distractions abounded the moment Umi spoke to him.

"Of course," he agreed, climbing out of the water. "We can go as slowly as you like."

He bent down and extended a hand to Umi, who coloured even more darkly as he helped her out of the water. She froze as still as a statue under his gaze, arms crossed protectively over her chest. Clef turned and walked toward the cupboard to retrieve himself a towel and smiled as he heard Umi's feet quickly pad over to her own. Taking his time, wrapping the bit of cloth around his waist, he turned back to find Umi tucking the ends of hers over one another, looking more composed.

"Good," she said with feigned confidence, her voice trembling. "Cos last time was almost too fast to see what all the fuss was about."

With a gentle smile he held out his palm. She slipped her shaking hand into his and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note:** As always, all questions, comments, and happy thoughts are welcome. I love to hear what my readers think, even of silly little bribe fics like this.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has been a while since I updated. Between working on a sequel fic for this over NaNoWriMo and getting distracted by a few other plot lines, real life has tried to get in the way of me writing. I have an extended version the previous chapter which I might post elsewhere, as I refuse to go above a teen rating here on FFN for obvious reasons. We'll see what becomes of it.

At 5,332 words, this is so far the longest posted chapter of this little fic. I hope that extra thousand words helps make up a bit for the delay in posting. I should be posting regularly again soon. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Warm water ran down Clef's back in rivulets as he finally pushed himself up from where he'd collapsed on top of Umi. As much as he would love to stay right where he had been, wonderful expanses of skin pressed to more warm smooth skin, he knew that even magically summoned water wouldn't stay warm forever and he didn't want either of them to catch cold from it, as that would put quite a damper on his plans for the rest of the week he had her.

Umi giggled, staring up at him with a bright satisfied smile, as she pulled her hands out of his hair staring at her dripping fingertips in amused wonder. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Clef chuckled and shifted his hands. The fabric under his palms was unusually warm and seemed to crumble under his weight. "Oh dear," he sighed. "It's been some time since I've done that."

"Thought it had been a long time since you'd done anything like this," Umi laughed, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well, yes, but it's been even longer since then that I have lost control of my powers in the act." Reluctantly, he climbed off the sofa and reached for his towel, leaving Umi to sit up and discover the two charred palm prints he'd left in the cushion for herself.

She burst into a new fit of giggles. "I was wondering what that smell was."

He tried his very best to give her a pained look of annoyance, but the grin pulled too strongly on the corners of his mouth for it to last long. Within moments he was laughing with her as he sat back down on the edge of the sofa.

"That going to happen every time?" she asked quietly.

"No," he assured her with a smile. "We just need a bit of practice to keep our magic in check."

Umi glanced back at the burn marks on the cushion and then back down at the palms of her hands before a mischievous grin played across her face and she turned back to him to coyly ask, "How much practice?"

"A great deal, I'm afraid." All efforts to make the statement even sound serious failed miserably in the wake of their giddy laughter.

"Oh dear," Umi sighed dramatically. "We've only got three more days."

Clef nodded. "That_ is _a problem, isn't it?"

"We'd better get started as soon as possible, then," she declared, giving him a firm shove, so he tumbled back onto the arm of the sofa. Lunging forwards, she caught his mouth with hers and pushed him harder back into the cushions as she climbed into his lap.

He wasn't quite sure he was ready to give it another go just yet, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

*.*.*.*.*

It was some time later that they were sat on the floor in front of the large stone fireplace in a nest of quilts from one of the seldom-used cupboards in the room, because the sofa had been too wet for comfort after they were quite finished. Clef was inspecting the wood within the hearth before attempting to light it, while Umi had a smaller casualty from the sofa—an embroidered cushion that may or may not have one had a griffin on it, but was now charred beyond easy recognition-in her lap, wondering if there would be any chance to repair the poor thing.

"We did quite a number on your sofa," Umi commented, turning the poor damp cushion over in her hands.

"Mm Hmm," Clef hummed absently, not really seeming to listen as he set the log back on the grate and sat back. With a simple snap of his fingers when he sat back down beside her, a fire burst into life.

"Can we do anything about it?"

"Unfortunately, I think it's ruined," he informed her gently.

"Thought so." Umi nodded. "Wasn't that expensive, I hope."

"Not really." He cocked his head to the side, glancing over Umi's shoulder at the piece of furniture in question. "Though it _was_ my mother's favourite."

She might have apologised for that, but the smirk on his face told her he really didn't care too much about the ruined settee, even if it had been a favourite of his mother's. When she met his eyes, Umi found them darkened in a way that made her cheeks flush and breath catch in her throat. Biting her lip she looked down at the soft fabric in her lap and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Clef…" Was that a tremor in her voice? Hopefully he hadn't noticed. He couldn't be sure; his expression was unreadable when he looked up at her.

"Yes, Umi?"

Umi swallowed hard, clinching her trembling hand as she decided to ask the question that was now weighing on her mind. "Will we be doing this again?"

"Not right now," he laughed. "I'm a little tired at the moment. And not as young as I used to be."

"No, I mean back at the castle," she corrected. "After we leave the… er…. _safety…_ of your house?"

Clef's silence was almost painful. For the briefest of moments, Umi was afraid he was going to tell her this couldn't continue past this week, but she was pleasantly surprised when he seemed perfectly amiable to the idea of continuing.

"I suppose…" he said, thoughtfully. "Ferio would prefer if we were… _discreet _about it?

"So, no doing this in an unlocked lounge in the castle, then?"

"Would be best not to, I think." He continued to grin at her.

Umi giggled. "At least not until the laws are changed."

"Then locked doors be damned, yes." He made a dramatic wave before chuckling.

Feeling more than a bit amorous again, she crawled across the puddle of blankets, closing the distance between them. "You'll have me anywhere and everywhere after that, then?"

"Oh, I don't want to be the only one doing the _having_," he purred, obviously not objecting to her proposition, even after his declaration of being spent not five minutes before.

Her hand was just tangled in his hair as her lips caught his when there was a soft knocking on the door and a young, slightly embarrassed voice telling them that there was a tray of food out there if they should get hungry. Umi was just on the verge of ignoring the offer of food, leaning into him as his tongue slipped eagerly into her mouth, but her stomach chose that moment to remind her that she'd hardly had anything more than a few cups of tea and a handful of biscuits since getting out of bed this morning.

Clef broke the kiss moments after the echoing growl of hunger, barely choking back a laugh as he smiled at her. "Probably would be best to eat first, anyway."

With an aura of reluctance, the mage climbed to his feet and trudged toward the door. Umi wondered if he left his blanket on the ground so she could admire the full contours of his backside because that was exactly what she found herself doing. He returned moments later with the tray in hand; Gear and Axle were at his heels, having obviously managed to force their way in when he opened the door.

"They wouldn't be left in the corridor," he apologised, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he sat back down, shooing the animals away with firm word.

Umi pounced on the tray the moment it touched the blankets. There were two covered dishes when revealed delicate slices of roasted meat and beautifully cooked vegetables. Picking up her cutlery, she took a bite and was left moaning in pleasure yet again. No wonder Clef tried to spend so much time at home. The food was some of the most delicious, melt-in-the-mouth fare she'd had since she came to Cephiro.

"Do I need to give you some time alone with Aveo's cooking, then?" Clef teased, only to have her roll chunked at him as she chewed. He caught it and set it back down on her plate before settling more comfortably into the quilts to eat his own meal.

A bit of a root vegetable was on its way to Umi's mouth when she paused to ask, "What are we going to do for the rest of the week?" The ornery grin that spread across the mage's face was almost enough to tempt her into hurling her bread at him a second time, but she decided to simply roll her eyes at him instead.

*.*.*.*

Once they were finished eating, and Gear and Axle had their fill of what remained, licking the plates clean as Clef climbed to his feet and stretched his stiffening muscles. Today had seen him in contorted in ways his body was no longer used to, and it had taken to complaining now that the endorphins were fading. Axle's head perked up at Clef's movement, and a tail wagged enthusiastically at what the creature must have assumed was an invitation to go out on a walk about the garden—as that was the usual relief of the aches and pains cause by hours over his desk. Though Axle's reaction might have meant nothing to his companion, Gear leaping up and bounding for the door definitely would have spoken volumes to anyone.

"Someone wants to go out," Umi laughed.

Clef laughed, a lighthearted sound. "We are in no condition to be taking them."

"What?" Umi giggled, eyeing him speculatively. "You don't want to walk about your gardens naked?"

His eyebrow raised in quizzical amusement. "Would you?"

Umi shrugged. "Perhaps if there weren't twenty other people I might bump into at any moment."

He'd have to keep that in mind.

"Come." He took her hand in his as he called on his power. The room about them faded in a soft burst of light before being replaced by the room he'd given Umi before she'd arrived.

"That's one way to get up here, I suppose."

"Did you have other ideas?"

"Nothing beside wrapping in blankets and bolting up the stairs, no."

Umi walked over to the bed. Her room had been tidied since they'd last been in it, and the clothing on the floor had been neatly laid on the bed, though closer inspection proved that the dress was still torn where he'd been a bit too eager to get it off her after their return from the ball. Her fingers trailed the ragged edges of the fabric sadly. "It was a pretty dress."

"I can repair it later, if you like," he offered. He could also replace it if she'd rather.

His only answer was a smile before she moved the dress aside to pick up the stays she'd worn beneath it, and turned it over in her hands, confused. The forlorn glance back at one of her wardrobes told him her intentions before he words did.

"Guess wearing another one is out of the question, since I have no idea how to put this damn thing back on."

Stifling a laugh, Clef stepped forward. "Here. I'll show you."

It had been some time since he'd had the practice, but stays for courtly clothing hadn't changed too much since his youth, then again, fashion hadn't evolved much either. Umi held up her arms for him as he placed the thing around her, with a soft guiding hand, he positioned her in front of the mirror, so she could see how it was done, so she might be able to repeat it on her own.

"Was there something in particular you wanted to wear?" he breathed in her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate stood so closely to her smooth bare skin. Of their own accord, his fingers finished their work and slipped down to rest on Umi's hips, sending a noticeable tremble through her body and a bright flush in her cheeks.

She met his eyes in the mirror with a shy smile. "I was hoping you could tell me what would be appropriate for an evening walk in the garden."

Reluctantly, Clef released his hold on her and strode over to the nearest wardrobe, flinging the door open. His fingers trailed over the satiny fabrics until he came to one of a rich deep blue, with silver trim and beading. It was informal enough, and didn't have a train, so it should be fine for a walk out of doors. Deftly undoing the catches he slipped the garment down over Umi's head, fastening it back about her.

Not wanting to break full contact with her just yet, he combed his fingers through her hair a few times, making sure the worst of any tangles were gone and split it into three sections before braiding it together.

"Clef?"

He smiled at the surprise in her voice, but didn't feel the need to explain himself. It was only a brief minute later when he summoned the clasp for the end before letting the plait fall against her back and admiring his handiwork in her reflection.

*.*.*.*

Her palms brushed lightly over the skirt as Umi studied herself in the mirror. Even just a simple plaint had finished off the outfit well enough that she almost looked like a native, dressed casually to go out. Not a teenage girl from Earth wearing clothes she didn't understand in a world that wasn't hers, with a man that shouldn't be hers.

The words came out before she had a chance to stop the thought. "I almost look like I belong here."

"Why wouldn't you belong here?" His face appeared over her shoulder, concerned.

"I—" She shook her head. It was nothing. He wanted her here, so she belonged, if by that reason alone. The thought left her anyway, the moment his hands brushed her bare arms again, sending a renewed rush of warmth through her. He moved behind her to adjust a clasp and she got a fresh view of his lean body. "You really need to get dressed; you're distracting me."

He laughed. "My apologies."

Raising both hands as he stepped back, Clef whispered a series of soft words before pulling his arms down, palms clapping together as if in prayer, drawing a glow about him. The light grew until it was obscured by the brightness before fading as quickly, leaving him in his usual style of robes.

"Nice trick."

"I'll teach you sometime." With a sincere smile, he reached out for her. "Shall we?"

She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her back through the house. Down the stairs, through the corridors, around corners and back to the little lounge they'd spent the past few hours getting to know one another better. Never once did Clef loosen his hold on her hand. Not that she minded much. It was reassuring after his dramatic antics that morning.

Gear and Axle bolted out of the door the moment it was opened, and disappeared past them in a golden blur. Clef was slow in following them, not even offering to move faster than the leisurely pace he'd adopted once they'd left her bedroom, letting their joined hands hang casually between them.

Someone had already opened a door for them by the time they reached the nearest exit out into the gardens. The two animals were bounding excitedly through a wide grassy lawn, casing one another or any insects that seemed to cross their path in the golden light of the setting sun.

The gravel crunched beneath the soles of their shoes as they walked along the garden path, occasionally laughing at Gear and Axle, but mostly just strolling in companionable silence. Clef's mind seemed to be occupied elsewhere, barely a word had passed his lips since they had entered the flower garden. More than once he glanced thoughtfully her way, but didn't utter a sound. Her heart pounded harder with each silent moment that passed. The longer it took him to speak, the more worried Umi was that when he did, what he said would be wither earth-shattering or heartbreaking—possibly both—and she was afraid to find out what it was.

The tension grew even stronger when she found him leading her to a low stone bench. She obediently sat down when he invited her to, he mind flailing, trying to come up with a label for this situation. That only served making things more confusing, because the only scenarios she could come up with at the particular moment were a break-up or a proposal and both were ridiculous thoughts.

Given he'd only just told her hours before that he would like to continue sleeping with her, a break-up was unlikely. Not that they really had much of an agreement to break-up. And marriage… That was completely out of the question. Cephiro didn't even have such a custom, except when it came to the royal consort.

Then, he might just want a friends-with-benefits sort of relationship. No strings or emotion involved, since it was illegal anyway. But that was unlikely. He was just as in love with her as she was with him. There was no mistaking the adoration in his eyes when he looked at her.

Umi sighed, perhaps a little more loudly than she intended.

Why wouldn't her head shut up? This was just a walk. Two people who enjoy spending time together spending time together. Yes, they'd had sex. That didn't change what this was. What they were. Not really.

If this blasted silence wasn't broken soon, she was going to explode, though.

Finally, in a rush, she said, "These are beautiful clothes."

"I'm glad you like them." He smiled, looking rather pleased with himself. "You're welcome to take them with you. I'm not sure when you will have occasion to return here to wear them."

"Yeah," she agreed. "We don't have another real break from school again until winter, and only two weeks at that."

"You could come back here if you wanted."

"You just want to have me all to yourself." Umi laughed, but couldn't keep the heat from rising up in her cheeks. Thankfully the late evening light would disguise the blush, but it wouldn't keep her from turning even brighter red when he turned _that gaze_ on her.

"Do you blame me?"

"Not really, no." It was a shy smile that played across her lips when she met his eyes. "But seriously, did you have anything else planned for this week? Not that I mind gardens and books."

"It's market day tomorrow." He turned his gaze back out at the red-gold clouds as he leaned back a bit on the bench. "If you're interested, we can go into the village."

"But I don't have any money."

"I do."

"Oh! No!" She waved off the offer immediately. All the beautiful clothes must have set him back a great deal already. They were just— Well, she wasn't quite sure what they were, but he didn't need to be spending that kind of money on her. "You've bought me enough. All these clothes must have cost a small fortune."

Clef sighed, a frustrated sound.

"I've not had anyone to spend money on in a long time. You could indulge me a little, you know."

Umi clenched her fists in the fabric of her skirt; she couldn't truly find fault in his request, aside from the obvious at least. And what was the point of getting her all these nice things when she couldn't even say where they came from without drawing attention to the illicit activities happening behind closed doors?

"Wouldn't you be worried what people would think, you and me out alone together?"

"We won't be alone," Clef said, turning to look at her again. "We'll have a handful of the staff with us, as supplies and food must be purchased if we're going to continue to eat. Not to mention, we'll be out in public, it's not as if we could get up to much mischief in an open market."

A wicked grin crossed her face when she found herself reminded of a story she'd read a month or so previously involving a market. "You obviously haven't read the books I have."

"My dear." His voice was soft with a definite hint of amusement. "Books like that are not typically known for being accurate portrayals of everyday life.

"Or everyday sex," she teased.

He laughed at that. "Depends. Sometimes it's fun to give those ideas a try."

Umi opened her mouth to respond but the thought tumbled out of her head when a damp nose was thrust beneath her palm, startling her so badly she let out a shrill almost-squawk. The glare she shot at Clef didn't stop him from laughing at her. I t wasn't that funny. He shrieked when surprised too.

"Well, hello, Gear," she cheerfully greeted the golden head that was now tugging at her skirts. "Did we forget about you?"

At his insistence, she climbed to her feet. Axle was not to far from them, and crouched down when Umi neared him. His tail was in the air wagging excitedly as he let out a bright sound, almost like her cat at home when he mewed for attention. When she was just short of arms reach of him, he bolted away a few yards before crouching down enthusiastically.

Oh, so that's what they were after.

Hoisting up her skirts, Umi dashed after Axle, and Gear bolted the other way, crying out with the same high-pitched noise Axle had made. As soon as Axle ran from her again, she rushed after Gear and then back to Axle, running back and forth around the grass until she had to stop for breath, bending over and nearly gasping.

"You only encourage them, you know," Clef laughed, slowly striding toward her.

"They just want to play."

The amusement in his smile gave away the joke. He claimed they were poorly trained, but they were quite polite creatures compared to some pets she'd met in her life. Hikari for instance bounded up to her and his paws right on her shoulders, licking her face the first time they met. Gear and Axle hadn't even offered to attempt that much disobedience, but perhaps that was because Clef called them back instantly.

Instead of teasingly chiding her again, Clef summoned two balls—roughly the size of croquet balls—from his ring. Closing the distance between them, he handed one to Umi. "Less running this way."

Umi turned the ball over in her hands, it was made of some sort of leather, but wasn't nearly as heavy as she would have expected, looking at it. She'd never seen anything like it, and wondered if they had been made especially for this purpose. She turned to ask Clef and was left smiling, for he had an arm raised and called out before pitching it across the lawn, both animals disappearing after it.

Seconds later, Axle came charging toward them, ball in mouth, looking quite please with himself. Gear almost seemed to be pouting beside him.

"Hey, Gear!" Umi called, tossing the ball as far as she could.

It was a good throw, but it didn't go nearly so far as Clef's, but then again, he'd had practice. She giggled as he playfully wrestled the ball out of Axle's mouth, waved it in front of hi a few times, be for hurling some distance farther than Umi's had gone. Be fore she had a chance to complain, Gear was dropping his ball at her feet, wagging his tail. Obviously he didn't seem to mind her weaker throwing arm.

"It's only a little easier than running." Her ball still only went so far as the path on the other side.

Clef's landed closer to the hedgerow well beyond the path. "But still easier to do for a longer period of time."

"Do they eventually get tired?"

"Not really. No." He laughed. "They would be willing to do this all night if we'd let them."

It was Axle who brought her his ball this time. With a little more heft, Umi was able to get it past the path, but still not close to the hedgerow. She spent a good part of the evening trying.

It was well past dark when Umi finally agreed to leave off playing and follow Clef back indoors. Her throwing arm was sore, and Clef politely took her other hand as he led her through the pools of light spilling out the windows as they made their way to a door.

*.*.*.*

Perhaps convincing Umi to come inside was a bad idea. Out in the dark, it was easy to ignore the cut of her clothes and the way they hung on her frame. The dusk disguised the expanse of skin the back of the dress bared where it hung beneath her shoulder blade, the edge of her stays almost visible when the long plait of her hair brushed the neckline, not that he was looking. Then there was the way it clung about her hips. He couldn't even let himself dwell on that thought any further and shook it from his head.

Under other circumstances he'd have led her to another room to sit and talk, but he didn't trust himself not to give into desire if he were once again behind closed doors with her. The way the exercise had flushed her face and brightened her eyes was more than enough to crumple his self-control and let him give into the overwhelming urge to remove her from the terribly distracting dress and reacquaint himself with the hidden, soft curves of her skin yet again.

Umi seemed completely obvious to his inner struggle, weaving her fingers between his and leading him back toward the portraits of his family. Stopping in front of one in particular.

"What was she like, your mother?"

A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the gentle sound of his mother's voice, telling his father off for something he'd done, not too unlike Umi's when she wasn't getting her way. He chuckled lightly and turned to look at Umi unable to hide the grin on his face. "A bit like you, honestly."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"Stubborn and unable to take 'No' for an answer."

He probably deserved the smack that followed that statement, but that didn't stop him complaining and rubbing his shoulder dramatically before his mood sobered and he studied her portrait more seriously.

"I remember: she wasn't fond of traditions. Just because children were sent off for magic training didn't mean she thought I should when I came into my magic so suddenly and at such a young age. Instead, she had the master come to me, so I could be 'safe under my own roof', she said. Though, sometimes I wonder if it was because I was the youngest, the baby of the family by almost more than a decade, and she still wasn't quite ready for me to grow up and leave as many of my siblings had already done."

Clef met the gaze of his mother's painted eyes, suddenly longing for her guidance again. She'd always been there to answer his every question growing up. What would she have said to him if he'd come to her with his current worries?

"You said you were youngest of eleven, right?" Umi's quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

"I can't even imagine having eleven children." She gazed up at the portrait in reverence, hands worrying at her skirts.

A few stray hairs tucked obediently behind her ear as he leaned into her, whispering suggestively in her ear, "It does tend to happen when two people can't keep their hands off one another."

"Hands have nothing to do with it," she muttered, ducking her head, perhaps trying to hide the flush of her cheeks. "My parents didn't seem to have any trouble keeping to just me."

"I'm the result of a faulty potion," he found himself telling her, not quite sure why he felt she should know right at that particular moment. "They were finished at ten, but then again, I'm not sure how many of my brothers and sisters weren't entirely intentional either."

"Like forgetting a potion entirely?"

"Bite your tongue!"

"What? Afraid I'm going to jinx us?"

She grinned at him with a mischievous glint in her eye and a smile like she hadn't a care in the world, but that didn't stop him from glaring narrowly at her in warning. It was best not to talk about such things, unless you wanted to tempt bad luck. Bad luck was the last thing they needed right now.

"You want to go sit down somewhere?" Umi suggested, breaking the moment of silence. "I'm a bit tired now."

With a smile, he turned and pulled her farther down the corridor. Perhaps if he chose a room near the higher traffic areas, he'd be less tempted.

Clef led Umi into the drawing room. He hadn't been near his study in hours and was trying his best to keep it that way. This week was supposed to be about spending time with Umi, not fretting over work, and she was definitely very distracting in that dress.

The drape of the fabric that kept catching his eye as she walked beside him was even more so when she sat delicately on the edge of the sofa watching him, expectantly. Sitting beside her, he gave in and tangled his fingers in her hair and turned her toward him. Umi was two steps ahead; she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to her, crushing his lips against hers.

A knock on the door halted his attempt to undo the clasps of her dress.

Clef sat back up and found his mantle sliding off his shoulder. Obviously Umi had gotten farther than he, before Elysion had interrupted them.

"Master Clef," she greeted, walking in with a tray in hand. With a nod she turned a smile and a greeting at the very flushed Umi beside him. "My Lady."

Amused grin still on her face, Elysion politely bowed and walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. It might have been a trick of his mind, but he was quite sure he heard her give instructions that they not be disturbed to someone else in the corridor. The thought made him smile a little. They were already getting used to the shift caused by Umi's presence.

But perhaps tea would be good. It would keep him from giving in and sleeping with her a third time in so many hours.

"I'm not hungry," Umi whispered, leaning back into him, her hands tangling in the layers of his robes as she tugged him into another kiss. After a few moments she pulled away from him, only the barest of inches, just enough to speak, "But I think we ought to take this to a bedroom, though."

The spell was cast as he leaned forward to recapture her mouth with his, so that when she lost her balance and tumbled backward it was not into the arm of the sofa, but into the pillows of his bed. Not too gently, clothes were once again shed. More than once Umi cursed the complicated robes Clef wore, tugging at them impatiently when she couldn't understand a clasp.

In the end he undressed them both, only to have Umi take over the moment the last article of clothing struck the floor. In one swift movement he found himself falling back into his own pillows, arms pinned above his head as warm lips traced his jaw-line not quite distracting him from the heated thighs straddling his hips.

He could definitely get used to this.

_To be continued…._


End file.
